happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Durkadurkastani Junta
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Dissolved | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Durkadurkastani Junta '(Called simply '''Durkadurkastan '''during it's existence) was a nation state in Happy World. It was a young state, and was blamed for most terrorist actions which occur in Happy World. It primarily served to replace Herobrine as the "bogeyman" responsible for odd, malevolent happenings. Etymology Durkadurkastan gets it's name from the fictional Middle Eastern country featured in the movie Team America: World Police. It's name is part of the fictional Arabic parody language spoken in the film, which, incidentally, is the language of the country. History Durkadurkastan was founded in 2011 with the Conference of Bakalakadaka, but little else is known about it. The country is mainly notable for being blamed by Happy Nation for the Nigelton Bombings in June of 2016. Invasion ''Main article: Durkadurkastan War On June 24th, 2016 Happy Nation invaded Durkadurkastan, with the Ground forces entering via the Leetland border as well as amphibious forces entering from the north. There was stiff resistance from Fort Bakalakdurk in the north, but after the fall of this installation the Happy Nation Army was able to enter Bakalakadaka in days. By July 27th all organized resistance had ceased and the ruling junta had been arrested. Occupation Main Article: Occupation of Durkadurkastan From July 27th, 2016 until October 23rd, 2017 the country was occupied and under the authority of the Happy Nation Armed Forces Durkadurkastan Occupation Command. Their primary goals were thee destruction of any and all strategic assets the country possessed, as well rooting out and destroying any militant cells across the country. By March of 2017 the insurgency had ceased to exist in most parts of the country. In October of 2017 Happy Nation began withdrawing from the country, along with the Kaiserreich's small expeditionary forces. During this process they destroyed all of their infrastructure, including the Occupation Headquarters near Bakalakadaka, Stuhldurka Airfield, and the monorail they built between Fort Bakalakadurk and the headquarters. Fort Bakalakadurk itself was stripped of it's equipment and sealed by the Happy Nation Army Corps of Engineers. Civil War Main Article: Durkadurkastani Civil War After the withdrawal of Happy Nation, the Junta was reformed in Bakalakadaka, but was unable to regain control of the entire country. The Northeastern area along the Happy Nation border became the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl, a monarchy under Sultan Faruq. The Northwestern area became the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan, controlled by Grand Mufti Rashid. The three subgroups were engaged in civil war from October 23rd, 2017 until June 21st, 2018. The civil war came to an end after the Nationalist defeat in the Battle of Bajkabala led to the Grimshire Socialist Republic to intervene, conquering both the Nationalists and Islamists and forming the Durkadurkastan Liberation Council. Geography Durkadurkastan was mostly dense forests inhabited by nomadic peoples. These nomads generally paid no attention the government in the capitol, Bakalakadaka, and were similarly ignored by them, generally. The northern border was mountainous, and was dominated by the huge Fort Bakalakadurk, the central base of the Durkadurkastani Army. In the south were some open fields along the Sherpaderpa River, and the capitol lied in that area as well. '''Settlements * Bakalakadaka - National Capital * Bajkabala * Stuhldurka - Royalist Capital and former Happy Nation airfield * Bakluksherpa - Islamist Capital Government and Politics Durkadurkastan was controlled by a military junta, led by a Grand Marshal. Several small militant bands grouped together and formed a military government and thus established a country. There were no elections, and the only way the relatively weak state was not toppled was by supporting the other militant bands in their attacks against the other major countries, namely Happy Nation and Grimshire Socialist Republic. Following the 2016 invasion, the country descended into Civil War, as nascent Islamic Fundementalist groups and a movement to create a true state tried to take advantage of the power vacuum and destroy the junta and each other. After the end of the war all members of the new junta were executed by the Grimshire People's Army. Foreign Relations Durkadurkastan did not have diplomatic relations with the GSR, and held a Happy Nation Embassy until June of 2016. Even this was merely symbolic, as the ruling junta has no desire for external relations. Lava Country Place actually held a better relationship, as they often discreetly supported the Durkadurkastani government. Military The military of Durkadurkastan was the unified Durkadurkastani Army. More then 90% of it's local forces were generally concentrated in the area of Fort Bakalakadurk, a large fortress complex built along the northern border of the country. It was notably the only electrified area in the country, and was a formidable installation. It was built in 2010 by the International Socialist Labor Corps, an organization backed by the GSR, and drawing from it's military when needed. Their construction of the fort for Durkadurkastan, a nation hostile to the GSR, resulted in the dissolution of the organization. The Durkadurkastani Army was destroyed by the Happy Nation Army in July of 2016. Fort Bakalakadurk.png Post-Occupation After the withdrawal of Happy Nation troops in October 2017, the Durkadurkastani Army was reformed, but the junta only controlled the southern section of the country. The northwest came under an Islamist government, while the northeast came under the control of a secular Sultanate. The three factions were been engaged in a civil war since then. Following the intervention of the GSR the depleted Durkadurkastani Army collapsed within hours. Law Enforcement and Crime Durkadurkastan dealt with most crimes with summary execution by military authorities, as the country was perpetually under martial law. Infrastructure Durkadurkastan's infrastructure was limited to small docks for the fisherman of Bakalakadaka, and some dirt roads in the city. Health and Medicine Doctors were generally self-proclaimed in Durkadurkastan, and all drugs were available in unlimited amounts from street vendors. There was no institutional system for medical services, and the only trained doctors were from the Army. Culture Durkadurkastan had a culture based on exagerated middle eastern style, being run like an Islamist military state, but without the religious aspect. The only media type was Soldiers Radio Bakalakadaka, a military run station kept up for morale purposes. It was also listened to by those lucky enough to have rechargeable radios. Category:Countries Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Durkadurkastani Civil War Category:Former International Council Members Category:Former Countries